


Like a Moth to a Flame

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Everyone Is Alive, Kink Negotiation, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mysenia posted a prompt on Tumblr:  Peter doing something submissive-like in front of Stiles and Stiles is hit so hard by it. Like it was a thing he didn’t know he wanted until he saw it in front of him. Of course Peter notices and goes out of his way to get reactions out of Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Moth to a Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/gifts).



 

“This is bullshit, there’s nothing here,” Stiles says with a huff and he pushes the books away from him.

“We’ve only started to look; the beastiary isn’t the only reference, you know,” Peter tells him, glancing up from the journal he’s been skimming.

Stiles tugs on his hair and sighs. “It’s a waste of time.”

“You’re being impatient and that’s not like you,” Peter states, shutting his book and kneeling on the floor to get another from the stack. “Maybe you should switch to the internet for a while, see if there’s anything there.” He puts another book on the table and Stiles glances down.

Peter’s kneeling next to him, sitting back on his heels. His hands are resting on his thighs and he’s looking up at Stiles with a small smile on his face.  And it’s like the air is sucked from the room. Stiles feels his heart jump as all the blood in his body travels south.

Peter stays on his knees, smile turning into a familiar smirk. He tilts his head down, and looks up at Stiles through his lashes, eyes flashing blue. “Is everything okay, Stiles?” he ask quietly, sniffing the air. “Can I help you with anything?”

“I gotta go, I told my dad I’d be home tonight,” Stiles says, shoving his chair back and trying to gather his laptop without actually standing up. When everything’s shoved into his backpack, he makes his way to the exit, bag in front of him for cover.

Glancing over his shoulder, he sees Peter still kneeling, head cocked studying him.

Stiles is so fucked.

 

With the latest monster of the week taken care of, Stiles can avoid the pack for over a week. Which is good because there’s end of the school year stuff to take care of, decisions to make on college and quality time to spend with his father. And he never thinks about avoiding Peter specifically, not at all. Never crosses his mind, nope.

Scott breaks the spell by phoning and pleading. “Hey, Stiles, we’re doing movie night at Derek’s on Friday. You’ll be there, right?”

He’s got that friendly puppy tone in his voice that Stiles can’t say no to, even after all these years. “Um, yeah, sure. Dad’s working late that night, so I’m all yours.”

“Good,” he says and pauses. “Everything okay, Stiles? It seems like you’re avoiding us.”

“No, no, everything’s fine, just real busy, you know?” Stiles hopes Scott can’t hear his heartbeat spike over the phone.

“Okay, bro, if you say so,” Scott answers cheerfully. “See you at school!”

Friday night Stiles shows up at the loft with a plate of brownies he made after school. This is the start of the weekend he’s going to relax, the supernatural, college loans and sexy zombie wolves be damned.

Scott managed to convince (or order) the whole pack to attend, so Derek’s is packed. Derek only grudgingly agreed to get an appropriately sized television, but wouldn’t get the three sofas Scott and Stiles strongly suggested were needed for so many pack members. So it’s not unusual on a normal night for some people to sit on the floor and on a night like this, half the pack’s sprawled on the floor.

Stiles manages to score a seat on the packed couch, claiming privileges because of the warm, homemade brownies. What’s unexpected is Peter sliding out of the kitchen and gracefully lowering himself to the floor at Stiles’ feet.

“What are you doing?” Stiles hisses at him, glancing to be sure no one is watching them.

Peter looks up, licking a finger and says, “Following orders and watching a movie. Eating a brownie.” He smiles and his teeth aren’t covered in chocolate because he’s that kind of shit. “You know, life’s uncertain, we could all die tomorrow, so eat dessert first.”

“You could die tonight,” Stiles whispers. “Now move.”

“Everything okay, Stiles?” Erica smirks, from her perch on Boyd’s lap.

“Trade places with me,” Stiles demands.

She shakes her head and says, “Nope, we’re comfortable here.” Of course they are, they have one of the two arm chairs. Isaac tried to claim it, saying he was Derek’s first beta and outranks both of them, but between Erica’s toothy grin and Boyd’s everything, the smaller boy lost. Now he’s content crammed into the two person loveseat with Scott, Allison and Kira.

Stiles stares at Liam and orders, “Trade places with me.”

“Um…you told me I’m not allowed on the furniture,” he answers, eyes wide.

“Congratulation, you got a promotion, now move.” Stiles commands and stands up, not looking at Peter. He changes places with Liam, taking a seat on the floor leaning against the loveseat that Scott and company have claimed. When he’s comfortable, he realizes that it gives him a perfect view of Peter, directly across from him.

The wolf grins and flashes his eyes at Stiles, then settles back, apparently focused on the movie.

Liam turns to Lydia and quietly asks, “The Kingsman? Is it like King Arthur or something? Why did Scott say Stiles will like this movie?”

“Because he’s a little bitch,” Stiles mutters and the alpha chuckles and smacks him on the head.

The movie is great, of course, and even Derek’s involved. Gasping at the church scene and the scene afterwards. Lydia pats his hand and says, “There, there” and no one giggles at them.

At the end, everyone’s talking about how successful dinner and a movie night was and that they should do it again. Stiles looks across and sees Peter slowly raise his arms in a hard stretch, hands clasped together above his head. His eyes are almost closed, and his head’s tilted exposing his neck in a way that the older wolf just doesn’t do.

“Jesus, Stiles!” Isaacs shouts and pushes the boy away from him, while covering his mouth and nose. “Do you have to?”

“Have to what?” Liam asks, leaning forward, looking at Isaac, whose face is buried in Allison’s shoulder.

“I know you can’t help it, Stiles, but wow.” Scott squints and turns towards Kira. “You can’t smell that?”

She shakes her head and says, “No, and I think I’m happy about it.”

“What is it?” Liam asks again, with a whine in his tone.

“It’s a lust-fart,” Isaac declares, waving his hand towards Liam.

Liam pulls back and covers his face, eyes flashing. “Oh god, it’s like a stink bomb.”

“I hate all of you and I’m leaving and I’m never baking for you ever again,” Stiles says, getting up and heading for the door.

Derek opens the windows and mutters, “I’m going to have to move.”

 

Stiles pushes past Peter, entering his apartment saying, “So, what’s your game? What the hell are you doing?”

“I was reading A Clash of Kings; there’s some significant differences between the books and the show, you know.”

Stiles stares at him, jaw dropped and says, “You know that’s not what I mean! I mean what are you doing with…” he waves his hand between the two of them.

“Oh that?” Peter answers with a smile. “Yes, I think we should talk about that.” He points to a chair and says, “Why don’t you sit down, I’ll be right back.”

He’s back in a minute with two bottles of beer, handing one to Stiles as he settles on the couch. “Umm, I am 18, but you know the legal drinking age in California is 21.”

Peter shrugs and says, “Right, I keep forgetting. You’re too young to drink. Too young to fight kanimas or save your father from a darach or…”

Stiles drinks half the beer, stifles a belch, and says, “So I’m not imagining things, right? You’re… doing…something? What are you doing? Why me?”

“Why you? Because you’re you, Stiles. I’ve told you before, I like you. And what am I doing?” Peter sighs and studies Stiles until the boy twitches and looks away. “I think it must be hard for you sometimes, with things so out of control. Trying to do normal things like school along with fighting monsters and trying to protect your father. You must feel sometimes like there’s no place in your life that you have control. I can offer you that.”

“You? You’re not exactly known as Mr. Control yourself,” Stiles answers, taking another pull on his beer.

“Not recently, perhaps. But Stiles, remember I spent most of my life as a beta. Perhaps I wasn’t the best beta, but there is something to not having to make every little decision, to letting someone else make decisions that end up being in your best interest.”

Stiles chews on his fingernail and says, “So you want to give me control of things in…”

“Not in my life, for god’s sake. Not questions like ‘should I pay the mortgage’.”

Stiles turns slightly pink and Peter shuts his eyes, taking a sniff. “So in the …” he says, gesturing towards the hallway.

“In the bedroom, yes. If you’d like. I’d never force you to do anything, I hope you know that,” Peter says and Stiles thinks he looks as sincere as he’s ever seen him.

“Wow. So like…do you want me to hit you?” he asks, eyebrows drawn together.

“Do you want to hit me?”

“Constantly,” Stiles exclaims, leaning back. “I’ve had fantasies about hitting you in the face with a two by four for years now.”

“Not exactly what I was thinking about. And remember, you can’t really hurt me,” he says, letting his fangs fill his mouth.

Stiles smirks and says, “Ummm, remember I’m one of the guys who set you on fire.”

“Not something easy to forget,” Peter says, licking his human teeth. “I’d vote leaving all lumber and anything flammable out of the equation.”

“Sounds good,” Stiles says, nodding. “Okay, what now.”

“Now,” Peter says, standing and walking towards the door, glancing to be sure Stiles is following him. “I think you go ahead and do that research stuff you’re so good at. Come back with a proposal and we’ll discuss it.”

“Wow, sounds serious. I can do that though, it makes sense. Limits and stuff, right?”

Peter nods and says, “I don’t want humiliation. I’ve had my fill of that with six years as a coma patient. Otherwise, I’m willing to hear what interests you.”

“Yeah, makes sense. Maybe we can start with some things and maybe we can change stuff along the way?” Stiles asks.

“Of course, I think that sounds fair. I can send you links to a couple of websites if you’d like.” Peter reaches out and gently runs his fingers down Stiles’ forearm, enjoying his quick intake of breath and the way the hairs on his arm stands up.

Stiles stares at Peter’s hand, but makes no move to pull away. “To be honest, I might actually have a couple bookmarked already.”

“Good. Let me know when you’re ready to talk. I won’t bother you until then,” Peter says, opening the door to let Stiles leave.

He leans against the wall and tilts his head, shutting his eyes. Stiles follows his instincts, doing what he’s seen the wolves in the pack do; he leans into Peter’s neck, rubbing his nose and lips against Peter’s neck, sniffing gently. Peter makes a noise that’s a cross between a purr and a growl and Stiles smiles against his neck, nipping the tender flesh beneath his ear.

Stiles pulls away, surprised that he’s out of breath. “I gotta go, I’m going to start researching tonight.”

 


End file.
